


Cypher's Devil Train

by TricksterNag1to



Category: Gravity Falls
Genre: DON'T SEE THIS IS BILL/DIPPER, Demon posession, Devil's Train- Lab Rats, Dip's like maybe in his twenties, Dipper's Prospective, Flashbacks, Have some suffering kids, Jail AU, Monster Hunter!Dipper, Mute!Gabe, Proof that I am certainly not dead, Rap, Songfic, THIS ISN'T BIPPER, X ruins everything, drug usage, first person POV
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-02-11
Updated: 2015-02-11
Packaged: 2018-03-11 21:54:15
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,608
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3334202
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TricksterNag1to/pseuds/TricksterNag1to
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Imagine this, you are a young man sitting in a prison cell with bandages wrapped around your hands and you can’t breathe very well. Your name is Dipper Pines, and you just had a bad encounter of a devil or a demon or something you simply don’t know how to describe.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Cypher's Devil Train

My breath is harsh as words escape my mouth as I explain my story to yet another curious inmate. “My Grunkle Stan was a man of respect, had to sweat. Just to cash checks working from sunrise to set. Every day he'd get challenged, no trades or talents” I explained, watching the man’s face turn. I probably looked like a sob story or something. The family baby had washed up, that wasn't true.

I hunt monsters. I was the kid who did believe in fairy tales along with twin, Mabel. When we were around twelve or somethi’n we moved in with great-uncle or ‘Grunkle’ Stan. We found great things, goblins and witches along with mermen and demons.

Don't get me started about demons.

Naturally, you think a guy like me would know not to make a deal as stupid as that but Mabel almost died and I needed to save her. I traded the first and worst demon- Bill Cypher my soul. Every movement I create is shared, if I take a step, Bill does. Every crime that Bill does, I take the time for. That’s enough for an internal monologue for now.

I cough loudly, feeling some blood spray against me hand “Barely scraped by, he found faith to balance the straight line and pace feeling worn and grey

Poor with four seeds, one more on the way,it was hard days indeed all work and no play.” When I pause, my inmate by the name of Gabe nods at me to continue. He seems interested for a living Ken doll. “He made sure things on the surface were okay, but something disturbing' within his mind was lurkin'.” This story burns me internally, but the pits of hell are probably worse. Inside my head is all Bill talking. Telling me to murder this man. It’s my fault why Wendy is dead after all.

“A slight twilight breeze would ease in through the curtains at night..Its-It’s like the sermon of a twisted apparition.” I remember the stories from the book. That damn book had saved my life countless times. From being destroyed by extremely annoying gnomes to helping me figure out the code to the bunker.”Was urging him to listen to the train in the distance, at first it wasn't intense, just one little instance”

Gabe’s eyes widened with concern, he was hooked on this story and I could tell by the idiotic way how me moved his hand as if there was a puppet on it. Apparently this moron got himself arrested for some sort of sexual harassment. I could give lesser of a damn because it beats involuntary manslaughter.

“Sure, it didn't occur, he turned to resist it -As if it wasn't much more than just a figment of his imagination but for days it was persistent” My hands were shaking, Bill could tell I was talking about him and he wanted me to be risky. He wanted to have control again. “And it went, ‘follow me, follow me. follow me, follow me’ then it got louder ‘follow me, follow me, I have something to show you’ in a loud, annoying voice that could break your ears!” I found myself almost yelling, my eyes filling with a rippling pain. Bill loves attention.

As normally, the story must and will continue.”With time people noticed he was actin berserk, my family got a call saying he was absent from work- And that was a first” That was a piece of bullshit and I knew it. Stan was a lazy cheapskate who did anything and everything he would for a quick buck. One time he dressed me up like a prepubescent werewolf just to make a few measly pennies.

But I learned through a series of sacrifices and trades that it’s best to learn to treat the dead better than they are. Candy Chiu and I were partners for three weeks while Mabel was off searching for something and she had gotten amputated by a Gremlin and almost bleed to death. She made a contract with some creature and somehow stayed alive. Possibly she would be able to pay my bail.“We ran to the pastor at church to ask him what was up with this disastrous curse but bad went to worse. He came back three days after, no money in his wallet and his shirt on backwards”

I remember how Stan walked perfectly, I can still feel Mabel’s hand in my own as I tried to comfort my sister. Stumbling, walked awkward he called out for his daughter. Right before he split the last lesson he taught her was this “If you ever have a son let him know that his granddad loves him but by the time that he's grown. Be sure this seed is sown deep down into his dome, don't ever ever walk to the train tracks alone” He then fell to the floor. He was dead, he was dead more dead than ever before.

With that he backed up reached out for his jacket and told her not to act up and cracked up laughin'. After all that happened he left never to be seen. “Ten years later is when my mother told me that her dad lived a life people can't understand.

“He.. he went from a, family man to rambling man...A gambling man that burned both ends of the candle..Folded his hand in it was too hot to handle” I attempted to continue. Bill demanded attention, forcing his way through my voice, and that was one of the few things I had left for myself.

My eyes began to spark, pain ripped through my head and bounced off my skull as I could feel Gabe’s fear. Bill fed on many different things, fear and dreams especially. The trick was to starve him to death.“Sitting on the tracks waiting for the night train, looking down the road ain't never gonna go back.” If he thought he was going to kill the first person to hear the most of this godforsaken story, he was wrong.“Listen for the whistle through the wind and raindrop. Who's gonna ride the devil's train tonight?”

Bill laughed, this was a stupid game to him. Tug-of-war against the body. The prison denied me the pills and drugs I used to keep him at bay, due to both of them being illegal. Gabe began to shake and asked politely if I was okay, which was something I wasn’t very used to hearing. Might as well continue the story.

“When I was a tot my mom dropped fables and stories. To warn me of the dangers that were laying before me, To keep it interestin' she would hide the lesson” I admitted, showing him the big dipper shaped birthmark on my forehead which was normally hidden by my hair. “To guide my direction, provide the right message. In time I developed a sense of her embellishment..Since I was rebellious against what she was tellin me”

The living Ken doll continued to listen, occasionally fixing his hair and stretching but still giving me his undivided attention. His glassy blue eyes shimmered as he nodded every time I paused to breathe or cough or some other shit. “When I was a teen I pretended that my demons were friends- stuck in a town called Gravity Falls. I defended the place and that was the case” Sweat began to drip down my brow as Bill demanded to be released from the small cell of my mind.

He has taken over my body before, creating some sort of hybrid between the two of us that my twin nicknamed ‘Bipper’. Stupid name for an especially stupid  demon. I still remember how I acted when Bill first stole my body from me. “Slurred speech drippin' off of my face, the world creeped as I slipped to the awfulest place you could imagine.” that puppet-obsessed freak is still listening.

“Not the average things you see on acid; My grunkle’s bloody hovering on a speaker cabinet.”The scene flashed before my eyes once again as Bill began to laugh. I remember Stan standing on a speaker cabinet, his head spinning and Mabel screaming and grabbing onto me as if her dear life depended on it. “Laughing in a raspy tone, covered in maggots. That snacked on his ass with a bone, I-I couldn't grasp it”

My mind kept flashing from the scene to reality- Probably Bill humoring himself yet again.I did a double dismount off of the couch, flipped out. “I then broke the closest window I found, then I dipped out. Suddenly, I discovered little voices mumbling up in my head.” It had me wondering what was it my mother said back when I was younger it had my brain ragged as I stumbled off of the night towards the train tracks.

“Sitting on the tracks waiting for the night train, looking down the road ain't never gonna go back.”Bill makes his way through again somehow before I can smack my head to shut him up. His stupid little mocking song crap should probably stop soon. “Listen for the whistle through the wind and raindrop

Who's gonna ride the devil's train tonight?” Another smack shut him up, Gabe asks me again if I’m okay.

So there I was, stalking through the dark with a buzz, I figured I should walk that'll ease me off of these drugs. I had taken some sort of pill before I left which probably was a very stupid idea.

“It's like a shark had to keep movin' it's that or be ruined; If I sat still I was doomed and that wasn't doin'.” I paused to fix my hat, the same one I had gotten from Gravity Falls on my first day there. It had been with me for years and looked like it would fall apart any second. “So I marched through the park slow gone like Gideon Gleeful. The sparkle of the starlight, glowed like charcoal, despite my demeanor”

Mabel’s scream rang through my mind, she was with me and we both could hear the train’s bells. This was the side of Gravity Falls even Robbie wouldn't touch with a ten foot pole. Occasionally a train’s whistle would ring through my ears.

“That night seemed more serene than a morphine fiend in a morgue, it seemed...Like I lost it, that was when my Grunkle’s carcass emerged from the dark.” I paused for a second, noticing how content Gabe was, sitting there with his knees to his chest and watching me tell my tale. He would occasionally pull on his sweatpants though.”Gurgling his words of carnage, but he couldn't talk. Something about the birth of sadness….I scurried off, I was on the verge of madness”

We raced fast pace in the landscape was strange like a plane parallel to this one- but rearranged then we came to a slope to a steep, begging for sleep. “As I climbed up taking my focus off of the creeps within the foggy distance I saw a triangle that got smaller as I stepped.”

The train tracks were wet.“I saw a shiny orb from afar but my vision was crappy

This is what he said as he started to walk passed me. ‘It's a nice night for a walk, would ya mind if I joined you?’ This strange triangle said” in this loud and metallic voice asked as a yellow figure swirled around me and my sister.

Mabel rolled her eyes, putting her hands near mine. We were too old to hold hands anyways.“Do what you feel, man’ I responded and he paused, floating towards us and naturally we backed up and this thing came forward.”

I held up a finger to attempt to show Gabe to wait a second before I left for the bathroom, I normally argued with Bill in there anyways. Nobody really cared about what happened in the bathroom anyways. We bickered and he sent another ripple of pain throughout my body, making it hard to walk. Now if I could get my hands on a cigarette or something.

The walk back from my cell from the bathroom was peaceful. Bill must of fallen asleep, a loud feast of my despair and depression must of filled the asshole up. Gabe was sitting on his bed and smiled a bit when I came back in the room. He had a horribly made puppet in his hands. Great.

"Where was I?” I asked him only to get a movement that I guess represented that I was talking about the walk. “Well that's great cause I'm going to and not to annoy you but see I really have to ask, What are young kids like you doin out by the tracks? you waiting on a train?" Bill asked me about ten years ago. Another train whistle came by.

Now I had begin to just quote the entire conversation with voiced, something Mabel loves."Nah man let me explain, I'm mindin' my business so maybe you should do the same.I just been a witness to something sick and sadistic...So twistedly disgusting you should feel real lucky you missed it." Gabe somehow doesn't seem very phased on my horrible voice acting. “Ooh easy with the tongue son, try to listen carefully.What you seen's scary but nothing can compared to me. I could show you things that paint all your dreams haunted-”

The puppet freak raises an eyebrow. I somehow forgot he was mute. This part of the story physically pains me to tell. Bill tapped Mabel and she stopped all of her movement for a second before dropping onto the tracks. He just… took something from her? He held a little pink orb in the shape of a shooting star. I screamed loudly but the asshole continued.”-Or I could make you scream if I wanted, Or I can be the bee in your bonnet, your best-friend forever.Two peas in a pod flocking like birds of a feather.” Bill insisted with a shrug as I can still feel my sister growing cold in my arms.

I pause the story to show Gabe the scar, a large one on my arm in the shape of a pine tree that was identical to the one on my hat with a small shooting star next to it. Somehow the demon that I’m forced to share a body with me takes over, completing the sentence.“And you never have a need to beg work or steal, If all this sounds worth it then lets make a deal. All you want in life for price of your soul, all the money you can fold, power that you can hold. I'll put you in control, only if you're down to roll down these train tracks tonight."

Gabe is completely silent from what I can hear, having a thing like Bill in your body is like putting a plane on autopilot. I just have to sit there and let the idiot talk and I can still have thoughts of my own, he just makes comments on them. I notice how Gabe is shivering, shaking and has a look of fear in his pale blue eyes as Bill continues rambling, now mimicking my voice when I can remember asking "But where we gonna go?"

Then I blacked out. Bill has taken over

**Sitting on the tracks waiting for the night train, looking down the road ain't never gonna go back. Listen for the whistle through the wind and raindrop,Who's gonna ride the devil's train tonight?**

**Author's Note:**

> I know this isn't "Take my Breath Away" but I fell in love with this song and had a 3-weeks worth of Writer's Block then worked on some stuff that will be published around chapter 43 of SToTM.


End file.
